


梅诺米尼之春

by HyderX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyderX/pseuds/HyderX
Summary: 3055年的冬天，阿尔弗雷德的委托人请求他在一趟货途中捎上一位来自俄罗斯的旅美留学生。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> No romance actually.  
> 露露在序章没有出现。

你很难说阿尔弗雷德热衷什么：别误会，很多时候那些热情确实发自内心，但他从不能确定它们是否能维持到第二天。像被河水冲刷、像褪去后裸露的乱石遍布的河床，像一只徒劳呼吸的铝箔般的鳟鱼。往往在第一天的凌晨，夜里，它们就已经变得手到拈来而索然无味了。他倒情愿称之为它们死了！

“我讨厌这个！”阿尔弗雷德再次大声强调。

“——这就是你从大学里休学然后跑出去开卡车的理由吗？”弗朗西斯想笑，但在那之前我听出来他似乎已经对这个胡闹的年轻人肃然起敬了。当然，一切让亚瑟感到不舒服的事都会让他想笑。

而对方只是回答：“嗯嗯。”确实。他不需要说些别的什么东西了。

阿尔弗雷德从帝国理工辍学，正带着一种狂野而盲目的激情在密歇根开大卡车。 这是一个很棒也很糟的年份。

在一切开始前你需要了解的 **事实1：** 全球变暖加剧了，喜怒无常已经不再是人类的专利了； **事实2：** 某颗小行星正像个超速的橄榄球冲我们而来，而笔者所了解，这片属于它的球场一片开阔无垠。而负责拦截的队员在某个平行宇宙的棒球场里激情四射地挥舞球棒。

时不比昨日了，我的朋友！我们的密歇根已经成为名副其实的千岛之州。在年复一年的反常的暴雨过后，湖岸线攻城略地的能力远比睡熊沙丘要强得多。胜负已见分晓，很可惜我们没有下个回合；不然真有人要大喊一声：买定离手！ 是的，船长们，时不比昨日了！破碎的湖岸线间，那些浅水滩涂之上的泥泞道路，已然也成为岛与岛间联系的重要通路。所以你不难理解卡车司机为何在此处被称为陆上舵手，一趟货途中遇见的颠簸和突发状况不比海上少。半年更新一次的地图的实用性在当地人眼里也饱受诟病，道路的变化时刻都在发生。在世界早已被人类踏足每一个角落长达几个世纪后——在密歇根成为一名卡车司机，成为了年轻人当中流传甚广的探险经历。

阿尔弗雷德在人生的前十九年都在努力追逐一切让他感到兴奋的事物，他行动力极强而富有天分，这让他在前进的道路上几乎保持着一种一切呼之即来的、令人生畏的阔步而行。照理来说学术上永无止境的上下求索足以充实他的精神世界了。但在城市内、在人潮拥挤的地铁间、在脏兮兮的步行道上，也许难以满足的是年轻的肉体的探索欲望了。他应该在荒野里，在每一次天灾后创伤遍布的粗砺的土地上生机勃勃地奔跑。总而言之——他下定决心，而此时此刻，他就在这儿了。

“我就在这儿了！”阿尔弗雷德努力地冲着话筒那侧大喊。风从他的嘴角灌进去，把他的脸颊吹成鼓动着的薄薄一层。电话的那头马修正费力地辨认他堂弟嘴里的每一个字：“......在......了！”寒风呼呼地刮过他的耳际。 他叹了口气。“好吧，你要照顾好自己，阿尔弗。”他说。电流声里他听见阿尔弗雷德短暂地笑了一声：“天哪，你听起来真是忧心忡忡。下回见！”

阿尔弗雷德挂上电话。仅仅是三分钟的电话时间，站在迎风处就已经让他感到脸颊有种咀嚼多次的过劳的酸痛。他揉揉腮帮子：“我这里搞定了。伙计，你找我有什么事么？” 他缓缓转过身，廊柱下旁靠着一个肩膀宽阔的拉丁裔男人，两手揣在厚实的鹿皮大衣里。从阿尔弗雷德开始打电话时他就已经候在这儿，他抽烟抽得很凶，如果不是风声呼啸，你本来很难在烟雾里看清他那张麦色的脸颊。

“有趟急活儿。有一批应急高能量蛋白质块要送去东风农场，货不多，一辆车就拉得动。”阿尔弗雷德在脑内过了一遍这个地名和密歇根州的地图；他皱了皱眉，很少有农场会像东风农场一样选在群山中，或者根本称不上农场，它只是把几间窝棚和主屋搭建在林间的开阔处。它的主人帕约先生情愿过这样的生活，哪怕这种恶劣的条件难得称得上诗意，但他还是为它冠上一个稍有田园气息的称谓。

“没问题，伙计。这趟活应该没有多少人情愿接，”正因为农场所处的位置特殊。上个周一直都在下雪，几乎可以预料到山路有多难走，但是——“你找对人了！”阿尔弗雷德快活地扬起脑袋。

“还有，想让你顺路捎个年轻人去白垩山大坝的遗址。”

“那人会讲笑话么？会的话我情愿倒贴你两根烟！”两人都笑了，阿尔弗雷德说：“不会也没关系，当然没问题！出发前带他来见我就行。让他准备好毯子和早午饭。”


	2. 布拉金斯基其人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有露露

新大陆是个大熔炉，当然这不仅仅是个止于纸上的文学比喻。与人类搅拌在一起的原料主要有：邪恶、流行文化、发达的科技（也许还有他们的政治生态）、一些丰饶，一些荒芜、嘈杂的人群和永远欲壑难填的饥饿。美国人用安非他命来守护心灵*；而那些（往往一贫如洗）的外来者则毫无防备得如同赤裸般，踏上新世界的第一秒就光秃秃暴露在庞大的一切面前；那些引擎隆隆作响。带来的畸变很有可能是永久的。

伊万·布拉金斯基旅美留学已有两年，但无论从长相还是性格上仍保持着相当鲜明的俄罗斯特征......在许多旅者身上已经是很难能一见的品质。但也正是这些特征让相当一部分人对他敬而远之，这给他的出行带来了极大的麻烦。 他费尽周折从城市辗转到泥泞的密歇根郊外，在这儿你很难再找到搭便车的机会。没有多少车会愿意从城市开进更深处；那些湖岸线被淹得破破烂烂的山间。你杵在路边......只是看着。没有风时，你眼前的景象甚至在长达半天的时间里都毫无变化：你的鞋底踩在冻硬的泥土上、站在狭窄的山道边，面对着一片萧条的树林。当你这么做坚持了三个小时以上时，你才会后知后觉一种定格在风景中、独属于二维平面的平静；或者麻木更为妥当。多半是你的腿的感受最为鲜明。

但伊万的运气不错。首先，这一天是个难得的晴天；其次，他在第五个小时的等待后遇到了一位热情的拉丁裔男人。他刚从城市里载货回来，（去路况稍好的地方时他才会如此亲力亲为，）并且很乐意帮帮伊万。 “自从白垩山大坝被废弃了以后没什么人再去那儿了，”男人问：“你去那儿做什么？不是什么风景宜人的好地方。”

“您不怕我。”伊万歪歪脑袋，尽管这样答非所问让他自觉失礼，但那种新奇感在一瞬间压过了大部分的思考，但他很快接上：“我去看看。我想找个合适的地方。” （“ **然后跳下去** ”，他思忖道，隐约意识到这也许会让他人感到可怕，尽管他毫不清楚个中缘由。他决定暂时不提。） 但一整个晚上他都在思考那句他没说出口的话。那个就算是对于他都显得过分奇妙的理由。 他在道路上辗转了两三天，几乎要忘记他在过去两年里的城市生活。他很少真正的合眼，陌生的人和陌生的事一刻不停地涌进他的视野。阳光明媚的冬日早晨，那时他已经接近城市的外围，晨光里衣衫褴褛的陌生人们和他一起坐在一辆卡车后部，他握着酒瓶，两条腿伸出卡车货箱的边沿，在颠簸中摇摇晃晃。这群疲惫的人们让他想到了初到美国的自己。

妹妹和姐姐在大洋彼岸，那块比五十年前更加萧条寒冷的冻土上注视着他的背影。他足够好运能够获得前来北美学习的机会，但就连他自己都不确定自己是否还有回到故乡的机会。 值得回忆的不是故乡本身，也许是荒无人烟的冻土上每一个金星高悬的晴夜，穿过那些百年辐射后葱郁的松树林和河谷，哪怕羊群稀疏也能让他在打盹的梦里像抱住一朵轻飘飘的云；哪怕孤独，但那种阖上双眼的宁静确是真实的。但在这片土地上只是在寒冷的冬天，他才能从陌生的一切里窥见久别未见的故乡。熄灯后的夜晚，他把双脚没进冰水里，铁道被碰撞的隆隆巨响里降落到西伯利亚的夏天里，羊群看不见他在榆树叶里影影绰绰的上半身，只有一双浸在溪流里的赤裸着的双脚。“白垩山”，像一个活在几个世纪前只有呼吸声的冰河的名字，渺无人迹的世代，他在地图上看见这个名字就像正在与那些寒冷的长冬短夏，甚至称不上四季，站在湍急的河流里他被时间海裹挟而去，那种刺入双脚的冷冽无论何时都仍然存在。所以他向学校请了个假，仅凭这样一个冒失又称得上诗意念想就启程上路。


End file.
